1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wiper systems for vehicles and, more specifically, to a wiper arm assembly for a wiper system of a vehicle that is adapted to support a wiper assembly as it moves across a surface to be wiped and having a pivotal cover that allows access to a pivot shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional wiper systems known in the related art include some type of wiper assembly mounted to a wiper arm assembly, which, in turn, is mounted adjacent to a surface to be wiped, such as a windshield. The wiper arm assembly is pivotally driven to impart reciprocal motion to the wiper assembly across the windshield. The wiper assembly includes a wiping element that contacts the windshield across the surface to be wiped. The wiper assembly is commonly either of the “tournament” or “beam blade” type. Both types of wiper assemblies commonly known in the related art typically incorporate one or more metal strips that act to reinforce the wiping element and facilitate wiping contact by the wiping element across what is typically a curved surface. In this context, the wiper arm assembly delivers a downward force to the wiper assembly that is distributed thereacross, pressing the wiping element into contact with the surface to be wiped.
The wiper arm assembly is typically driven by an electric motor through a pivot shaft. The wiper arm assembly is mounted to the shaft via a head. Some wiper arm assemblies include an opening that allows access to the head at the pivot shall and a removable cover is often employed to close the opening when access to the connection between the head and the pivot shaft is not needed.
While such wiper systems known in the related art have generally worked for their intended purposes, some deficiencies still remain. Many covers of these type are susceptible to unintentional latching prior to assembly and may require an extra component for final assembly. Moreover, the covers do not stay up prior to assembly, making final assembly difficult. Farther, the covers may result in more assembly effort of the wiper arm. Moreover, covers of these type are also susceptible to snagging on brushes or cloths, typically employed in car washes, and can be inadvertently removed from the arm and thus lost during this process. These problems are not limited to, but are especially prevalent in connection with wiper systems used to clean a rear window of the vehicle.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for a wiper arm assembly that employs a cover that efficiently and effectively provides for access to the pivot shaft, but which is not susceptible to unintentional latching prior to assembly and which is not easily dislodged or inadvertently removed during the process of washing the car and other interference with the wiper arm assembly.